The Will To Survive
by If Only I Knew
Summary: The world is at war for the third time. Fifteen year old sam And her sixteen year old brother Parker and Friend Seth know all about it. Never in a million years did they dream of falling in love in the city of romance. The catch? France is the target.
1. Chapter 1

Patience. A word I never comprehended. Something I never excelled at. I was always impatient and rash. I ran into things head first. That would be my downfall.

Rain lashes at my skin as I run for freedom. Pain is common for me. More so then patience.

Running is also a constant companion of mine. You see, I have no home. I run from place to place, never fully accepted. I only stayed for the food and warmth.

In many ways I was a slave to my life. I was never able to stop, always having to fight for survival.

Survival. That is what all of this comes down to. I was in on the fight of a lifetime. I was a part of the fight to survive World War III.

oOo

Pain wraps around my body, consumes me like a fire. It wraps around my limbs burning me with its intensity. I can't see and I am long past hearing. I want this to end. Sadly, I know that will never happen.

How did World War III start you may ask? Well…North Korea took over South Korea, then continued with other small countries until they managed to take over Russia gaining a third of the world's nuclear power. The other two thirds being in the U.S. and France. France is next on the list. I live in Paris. 'Nough said.

Breaking through my barriers, I scream causing my older brother, Parker, to jump.

"Sam! Shut up!" Parker hisses.

"Parker, I didn't mean to scream…I had the dream again," I say, hoping for some form of compassion.

"Dude, give your sister a break," Parker's friend, Seth. "Never know if you will see her tomorrow."

I smile. Seth always has my back. Parker is sweet and he cares, but Seth is some one you just can't help but smile around. Seth and Parker together form a perfect, selfless person.

"I know," Parker sighs. "You would think I learned from what happened to…everyone."

Every one. That's how you think of those you lost in these hard times. We always ran, no time to grieve. Grief is another lost cause.

The planes scream over us, threatening bombs on the beloved city of Paris. That is why we are here, alone. The Eiffel Tower, the thing that drew in most tourists, was destroyed.

Soldiers march in front of us, causing our alleyway to freeze. If the soldiers saw us we would b separated and sent to homes where we would die _in safety _when France was over.

"Let's move," Seth suggests. I smile; an odd feeling in and of its self.

"We cannot be caught." I know there is a truth to my words, even if I wish there was not.

"Sam, what's on your mind?" Seth asked.

"I don't wanna die," I whisper.

"Of course you don't sweetie," Seth says, slinging his arm over my shoulder. Parker gave him a death glare that spoke plenty.

"I wish the war was over. I want to feel safe again," I say to anyone who will listen. Why. 'Cause you can't feel safe with this war tearing apart everything and everyone you ever loved.

"Wars don't last forever," Seth says. Parker walks ahead, leaving us to follow.

"But do we die before it ends?" I ask, pain evident in my voice.

Seth doesn't respond and just continues to rub my arm.

Rockets and missiles scream over head, causing us to run. We cannot look back now. That is no longer an option.

"Check in," Parker commands.

"Among the present," I whisper. Seth says the same.

I know it's a bit odd, bit it's how we deal. If we don't we wouldn't have lasted this long. We would have joined the suicide list long ago.

"Survive, and I promise we will live in a better world one day we will live in a better, safer world," Parker says. I just don't see how true that is.

Besides… all hope is lost to us at this point. Right now we only survive for one another.

**Please review. and leave me ideas if you have any..cuz i really have no where to go with this story and i need help. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter two-

"Shhh! Sam listen," Seth says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I don't hear-, " I stop my words. I hear nothing. There is a silence that I haven't heard in years. There has always been some kind of noise, never pure silence.

"Seth I'm scared," I whisper since Parker is asleep.

"It'll be okay, I promise. We _will _make it out of this. Alive and hopefully in one piece," Seth whispers. I feel his arms wrap around me as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I say. I don't want to hear I'll be fine and then die.

"I'll keep you safe," he whispers. I know Seth and Parker both would die for me. It honestly scares me. "I am not going to let you die."

I stay there in his arms for a while until I drift off to sleep.

"Sam wake up," Parker whispers in my ear causing me to jump. My thoughts are incoherent. Finally, I process that Seth is gone.

"Where's Seth?" I slur groggily. Parker shrugs and I start to panic. Where the heck was Seth?

"Sam, don't freak out. I'm sure he's okay," Parker reassures me. So much only freaking out in my head.

"Where would he have gone?" I ask.

"Where did who go?" Seth asks.

"Seth!" I say launching myself at him to hug him.

"Wow, Sam. Miss me much?" he asks hugging me back.

"Where'd you go?" Parker asks for me.

"Scouting the area," Seth says. "I thought I heard something."

I close my eyes and breath in the familiar sent that is one hundred percent Seth. I lose myself in his warmth.

"Seth, you freaked me out," I whisper once Parker leaves. "Don't do that again."

"I won't make promises I can't keep," Seth whispers. I hate him for using my words against me, but in the middle of that hate is another emotion. Love? Fear? Anger? I don't know.

"Seth…" I whisper.

"Shhh, baby, its okay," he coos noticing my tears before I do. I bury my face into his shoulder and allow myself to sob.

I stayed there for forever, until I heard Seth call, "Parker something is wrong with Sam!"

Then I collapsed in Seth's arms.

oOo

"SAMANTHA!" I hear Parker shout. I stir slowly only to have the room start spinning again.

"'Ere 'm I?" I ask groggily.

"Home, don't worry you're safe," Seth whispers.

"Wha' happ'ned?" I ask.

"I don't know, baby. We were hoping you could tell us," Seth says. I shake my head. I don't have any clue what happened. I don't even know what clued Seth in that something was wrong.

I sit up slowly then realize I'm hungry.

"Where can I get some food?" I ask, still slightly woozy. Parker leaves to grab us something to eat.

"Sam, you scared the crap outta' me. Don't do that again," Seth whispered. He sits next to me and pulls me in his arms.

"What exactly did I do?" I ask.

"Well after you started sobbing, you just kind of fell limp. Then you collapsed and quit responding. Parker and I didn't know what to do, or what had happened. It scared us. It scared me," Seth explains. I lean my head onto his shoulder not knowing what else to say.

"Don't stress, baby, it'll be okay," Seth says to reassure me. Oddly, I find myself more worried. "Baby, just relax."

"How?" I ask unsure.

"Just don't worry, like I know you are." I smile. Seth knows me way to well.

When Parker comes back with food we eat as though today was our last. In fact, it very well may be.

"Sam, get some sleep. We need to leave ASAP," Parker says. I nod curling into a ball under my sheets. "I'll be next door if you need something."

Parker leaves going to get some sleep for himself. Seth stays behind, still sitting on my bed.

"You know I love you right?" Seth asks. I nod. Seth is like my brother. "Like as more than a sister."

Before I could ask how, Seth leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was sweet and short.

"I love you, too, Seth," I whisper with out thinking. He leaned his forehead on mine. "Seth…?"

"Shhh, baby," he whispers. "We have to make sure Parker doesn't find out. He will kill me dead if he does."

"Why?" I ask.

"'Cause you're his baby sister, he wants to protect you," Seth whispers.

"I've learned how to take care of myself."

"Then get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," Seth says slipping into the bed next to mine. "Night, baby."

"Night, Seth."

**awww. any guesses as to what will happen to Seth and Parker? Please review! XD reviewers get a cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Okay, so when I woke up I wasn't much better off. I didn't sleep well. Did you know Seth snores? Loud? Yeah, bet you didn't. I didn't either.

Anyway back to the present with us laying in an ally way…well me lying on top of Seth and Parker, who are sitting down.

"Sam, we need to talk," Parker says, playing with my hair.

"What about?" I ask, hiding my nervousness.

"Seth and I are going to sign up," Parker says. My jaw drops. They can't sign up. I can't lose them. I can't lose Seth.

"You guys can't go! Where will I stay?" I yell.

"Shhh, Baby. You'll stay with my sister. She and her fiancé agreed to help you out," Seth says soothingly.

"I don't wanna go. It won't be the same as living with you guys," I cry. I can't lose them! I can't!

"Baby, you have to. We don't want to leave either, but we have to keep you safe," Seth says.

"Parker, come on! You know what it's like to lose everyone! Don't put me through that again!" I cry in desperation. I see Parker flinch at the memory.

"Samantha, we don't have much of a choice," Parker says. I flinch. Parker only calls me Samantha when he is mad. "You don't either."

"You're not eighteen yet," I point out. "You can't join."

"You can if you need they pay, are sixteen, and are willing to join," Parker says with finality.

"Seth…" I try. Nothing happens. Seth avoids my steely gaze. "Seth, please."

"Sam, we have to. We can't risk you fainting, or whatever it was that happened to you yesterday, happening again when we can't get help," Seth says. I drop the subject.

I don't let it go though. I hold an icy grudge. I hole up, and I definitely do not speak. I barely eat. Seth and Parker know they have made a mistake, but they can't cover their tracks this time.

And as I much as I love my brother and Seth (what is he to me any way?) I have to hate them for what they are doing.

"Baby, talk to me please," Seth pleads. Parker was off getting dinner and refused to leave me alone.

"Seth I can't lose you," I whisper, trying not to cry.

"It'll be okay, baby. We'll come back," Seth whispers putting his arm around me.

"Seth, I can't do this! I can't stand to let you and Parker leave knowing you may never come back," I say, tears leaking out of my eyes. I HATE crying. Crying is a weakness, and weak people don't have the will it takes to survive in European countries. Weak people are like the Germans. They go down without a fight. They don't even try.

The strong, we fight. We don't let anyone hold us back. We never give up. We never stop fighting. We will not lose. We will die before allowing defeat to take us. We don't ignore the world around us. We accept it. We embrace it. We are like the mighty French, who still fight, though all hope is lost. We are the strong. And to us strength is not an option.

"What's up Sam?" Seth asks.

"The strong never give up," I whisper. "And they won't go down without a fight."

"Sam, I know you're mad, I just don't see a way out," Seth mummers. I lay my head on his familiar shoulder. "Just remember I will never forget you, if that's what you're worried about."

"We were the strong. The strong and mighty French, the ones who never gave up. We would fight to our last and then some. Where are those people? Where are the ones, who made people want to help France? The ones who defined the definition of strong? Where are they now?" I ask, though I knew. I knew we were part of those people. And when we did get separated, we were no longer as strong. That was what I didn't want to happen. I wanted to go to sleep and wake up in a world with no war. I wanted to wake up safe and sound in Seth's strong arms.

Not this. I didn't ask for this.

**a short chapter. Its really only there to help set up the plot and relationships. If you enjoyde reading this leave me a review with thoughts and ideas. you wil get a cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Seth was on top of me when I woke up. I remembered eating, then screaming…then nothing. After the screaming and bullets I only remember blackness.

"Baby, you got shot. Don't move. We are under attack. Parker is in the empty dumpster next to the one we are in. Don't worry, they are both empty. You're okay," Seth whispers. I snuggle deeper into his arms, freezing.

Seth slowly gets off of me, pulling me into his arms, so we are both sitting up.

"Seth…" I struggle out weakly. I want his to hold me tighter. I am so cold, and he is so, so warm. "I-I'm cold."

"Shhh, baby, I know. It'll be okay. I promise, I will not let you die, just stay awake," Seth comforts, holding me tighter. I was content to die before the pain reached me again, but I would not do that to Seth and Parker now. Now I would fight, even when death seems the easiest way. I am among the strong; I will not give up a fight.

"Seth, I'm scared," I whisper weakly, the pain returning. "It hurts so much."

"I know, baby. Just try and stay quiet. I promise, we'll be out soon." I struggle to stop my scream of agony from reaching my lips. Seth kisses my forehead gently. "It's okay to cry."

I cannot stop the flow of pain filled tears now. Believe it or not, being shot hurts. A lot. Not even Seth, who is keeping my anchored to the world at this point, can ease this pain in any way at the moment.

Then there is the water. It is a black void that wraps around me. It threatens to take me. It threatens to forever remove me from this world. And never has losing the fight against that dark water sounded so sweet.

The pain consumes me like a fire, burning my limbs with its intensity. I stare into a deep, dark void. I'm losing, I think allowing my self to fall. Somewhere in the distance I hear a voice calling my name. Seth perhaps, calling me back to him? Or Parker, telling me this is over? Or is it my parents, calling me to join them as a martyr for the country of France?

In the end though it doesn't matter because this is my end.

oOo

"Sam, please, say something!" I hear Seth plead.

"Seth she may be coming back around," Parker says. "Sam, come on."

I whimper. The pain reaches me again and I remember why I wanted to die.

"Parker…" I whimper.

"Shhh, Sam. You're okay," Parker whispers. The last part more to himself than me.

"Baby, you scared us," Seth whispers. "Parker, can I talk to Sam alone?"

Parker nods, leaving.

"Seth, I'm so scared," I whisper. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, baby. All I know is that I am not leaving until you are well," Seth says.

"When is Parker leaving?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," Seth whispers. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay," I say. "Seth, will you go get him, I need to talk to him alone."

When my door opens again after Seth leaves, it is Parker entering not Seth.

"Why?" is all I have to ask.

"I have to. It is too late for me to change my enlistment date. I have to leave, but I promise I will call as often as possible. I love you, Sam. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Then I watch my brother leave, oblivious to the fact that I will never get to see him the same again. If I even saw him again.

"Sam, are you okay?" Seth asks, wiping the tears from my face.

"Parker is gone," I cry. "Why would he leave me like that?"

"Shhh, baby. Parker didn't want to leave. He left so you could be safe," Seth whispers.

"Seth, please don't leave me," I say desperately.

"I won't," Seth whispers without thinking. How do I know this? I know he will leave, and he just gave me the means to stop him. "Sleep."

And I do. I slide into the warm depths of Seth's arms and sleep.

"Sam, baby, wake up. Parker is leaving," Seth whispers.

"I don't want to see him. He shouldn't leave," I say in spite.

"Well to bad I'm here anyway," Parker says. "I won't cause you too much pain. I just want to say goodbye, and stay out of trouble. Seth, keep her safe. Don't get yourself shot when you do leave."

Then Parker leaves after hugging Seth and I. I still have no words for how I feel about when Parker left. I can't explain it. I felt abandoned. I was scared. I was hurt. I was alone.

Except for Seth. Seth never left me. Seth was faithful and waited for me to be ready to move. Seth let me heal in my own time, from my physical, mental and emotional wounds. Seth knew it would take forever to get the old care free Samantha back, if she ever came back. He knew that she was here for the war, because of the war, and that she could never come back until the war was ended. Seth… no words do him justice. His brown hair, perfectly falling in his eyes. His five inches taller than me. He was well muscled and looked really good.

Okay he was hot.

"Sam, are you okay?" Seth asks. "You seem distant."

"Just thinking," I whisper. "And before you ask, I'm not telling what about."

Seth smiles and I can't help but smile too. My sweet and caring Seth has always been there for me. I'm hoping he always will be.

Seth is like my rock, I think. He keeps me anchored to an ever moving world, an ever shifting reality. Seth is my calm in the storm. Of course, I laugh at the though of calm at all. My entire world is part of this storm. I have yet to find the eye in the hurricane. Of course I have to go through the worst to reach the eye. There is one question circling my muddled thoughts.

How much worse can this get?

**review please! you'll get a cookie! Falling Beneath, i am working on your cookie just be patient!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

"You promised you wouldn't leave, Seth!" I cry despairingly. "I need you here!"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I have to leave," Seth replies calmly.

In the end Seth leaves me with his hateful sister, Toni.

"Samantha, come here," Toni's fiancé, Korey calls. "We need to talk."

"No!" I scream. I refuse to leave my room. I will not give them the satisfaction of giving in. I will not let them take over where Parker and Seth left off. They can never replace Seth or Parker. Nothing will ever be the same.

I notice an envelope that was slipped under my door. It was from Parker!

_Dear Sam,_

_Just how mad are you? Are you eating? Never mind, of course you aren't. You are my sister after all. Either way, how have you been since Seth left? I'm worried about you, Samantha. You can't avoid these problems for forever, but knowing you, you will try. _

_I am in Bordeaux. It is so boring here with out you and Seth. I still think I am doing the right thing, but I wish I was closer. Random here, but do you know where Seth is stationed? I don't. _

_There is no way for me to call you, but I can send letters every so often. Yes, I expect you to send me a letter back every time. _

_I wish I could see you. Do you look better than when I left? Or is the wound still bad? No, I suppose not because Seth left. _

_Training is nothing special. It is work, and I have to listen to adults telling me what to do. I know terrible, right? Either way, I will be a part of the mighty French Army. We will not go down without a fight. We will not end like the Germans._

_You like my rant? _

_I miss you baby sis. I don't think it's right for you to have seen so much at 15. Although there is not much I can now, I wish the best for you. I hope that you, Seth, and I can make it out of this war in one piece. _

_I love you,_

_Parker_

I smile, reading over Parker's words again. I head over to my desk to write a reply.

_Parker,_

_I am mostly over my anger now, and have moved on to abandonment. You know how that is, and you know I am not eating because of it. _

_I have been good since Seth left. I miss you guys like crazy, but I'm still living. My wound is better. It hurts like crazy, but it's better. _

_Random, yes, but Seth is in Paris I think. I'm not completely sure though. I hate that you are in Bordeaux, though. It is so far away. _

_I understand that you can only write letters. Calls can be traces… But Parker, why do they so this to us? What did we do to deserve this? I miss sitting at home with mom and dad doing nothing. These days are forever gone, though. _

_Is power this important? Enough so that you destroy lives and families? Parker, this war is becoming a mass murder. Do you want to take part in that? Parker, our parents died to keep us from losing each other to the war. Though I know believe it is too late for that. I have lost you to the Army's clutches. _

_Has the effect of all that has been done to keep you from the harsh realities of war been lost on you, Parker?_

_In lovely anger,_

_Samantha _

I folded the short letter and put it in an envelope. For those of you wondering, my brother and I have a very complicated relationship. While we love each other, we are both stubborn. We tend to butt heads. He says yes and I say no. Then we have at it for the final say.

"Samantha, sweetie, it's dinner time if you want to eat," Toni calls in fake sweetness. Korey may like me, but she does not.

Surprising every one, I do come down for dinner. It is the first real meal I have eaten in a week and a half.

"What's up, Sam?" Korey asks, seeing me enter.

"Dinner," I reply sarcastically. "That and Toni still hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Sam. She just doesn't get why you have to be here," he says. I sigh, and go to get a plate of food.

Toni does hate me, she told me. After Seth left she told me, she said, "I hate you, you are only here because I have to keep my brother happy. It was my parents dying wish."

That was when I really started wanting to leave. Toni never gave me a reason to stay.

I stay because Seth wants me to. And Korey isn't too bad.

I miss my parents more than ever. They would have never let this happen. They would have kept this family together.

For those of you who don't know, my parents died two years ago. They were in our house when it was hit by a bomb during the first, most brutal, attacks on France. They died by making sure Parker and I were safe. The guilt that comes with the memory is unbearable.

My parents died to keep us out of this, and Parker jumps in head first.

"I'm not hungry," I say, shoving my plate back as I jump up.

Toni and Korey's eyes follow me as I run up to my room in an attempt to hide the steady stream of tears.

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

_Sam, baby,_

_Is there any way to say I'm sorry? I don't think it can be expressed by words. I'm sorry is no where near enough. _

_I wish I had never left. _

_Sam, you are all I think about. I am in Paris and will visit you the first chance I get, when ever I get a night off. _

_I hear from Parker that you are extremely mad, and feel abandoned. If there is anyway I can help, tell me and I will. _

_Life is boring here. I remember now why I was with you and Parker rather than my sister. You guys have a very adventurous life. (Though I'm sure you hate to hear that.) I realize that your parents died to keep you away from the war. I realize that things are not good for you guys. I wish I could help. I simply cannot think of any way to help. _

_Did I mention I miss you? _

_Baby, I can't put it into words. I _need _you here with me. I'm bidding my time, though, for when we have a night off. Then I can come see you. _

_I think I may be in love. Too soon? Possibly. I do anyway. So here goes nothing._

_I love you. _

_When I get back from this war we will be together all the time. Until then we will have to make do. We can preserve. _

_I love you,_

_Seth_

I read the creased page over again. Love? Is he insane? Yes, yes he is. I know it. Yeah I like him. But love? Not quite.

_Maybe you love him, too, _that tiny voice in the back of my head says. And I want to say that I agree. I just can't. I'm fifteen. What do I know of love outside of Parker and my parents? Nothing. They just don't seem to get it.

The house shakes as a bomb drops nearby.

"Samantha! Bomb shelter, come on!" Korey yells. "We need to go we are under attack."

I dart down the stairs and out the back door. We rush into the bomb shelter, under the house.

"My letters!" I yell going back to get them. I can't lose the only thing I have to remember Seth and Parker where not dreams as they so often seem.

"Sam you can't!" Korey yells grabbing me by my waist. "I can't let you die!"

I let him pull me to the bomb shelter as tears coat my face. I needed those letters. Those letters held me to the shaking world.

"Sam, you need to let us in. Let us help you," Toni whispered

"You were never part of my pain-filled past. Nor will you be a part of my hopeless future," I respond. I refuse to let her in. Korey may work a way in, Toni will not. Toni will never get a part in my life.

"Sam you have to let some one in. You need help. You can't expect to love like this forever," Korey tries. "Please. Give me a chance."

"You may just get your chance. But not her, She has proven that she cannot be trusted," I say venomously to Korey. "You have yet to prove either. I will give you a chance."

"Fine, be that way. You will always be a brat. Just like Seth, and just like your precious brother!" Toni screeched. My gaze never flinches. Her words do not affect me.

"Toni…" Korey says looking appalled. "Maybe, after we get the All Clear, Sam and I should just bail. You clearly don't want her hear. She needs some one."

Toni's eyes shot daggers at her fiancé. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes." The one word reply coming from Korey's mouth was all the confirmation I needed. He could be trusted.

When we were allowed to leave the shelter, Korey and I packed our belongings and left. I had only a backpack with clothes and two letters held firmly in my hand.

Korey and I headed out without a second look back.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as the car pulled out of the drive.

"We are going to find a hotel to sleep at and then get some sleep," he informs me. I nod. I needed to right Seth back anyway.

Once we checked into the hotel I got a pen and paper to write Seth back.

_Dear Seth,_

_Are you insane? (Don't answer that, I don't want to know.) It is too soon. You have to realize, I know nothing of Love outside of my family. Let me warm up to the thought. _

_I do feel abandoned. My anger is slowly fading. There is no way to help other than keeping me informed and not forgetting me. _

_Korey and I have left you sister's house. We can no longer stay there. Your sister was not happy I was there and so Korey chose to leave with me. We are safe, don't worry. _

_I can't wait to see you either. I miss you, too. And, yes, you mentioned you miss me. A couple times actually. _

_Seth, you left. You have to focus on surviving. I don't think I would ever forgive you if you died because you were thinking of me. _

_Seth I lost my parents. I cannot lose you and Parker. You guys are all I have left now. Don't make this too hard for us. You guys know we are strongest together. _

_Together we have a stringer will to survive. That will is something you need if you ever want to return home. And believe me, you had better return home. _

_The thing Is, Seth, people naturally form groups. As humans we never work alone. There is always a friend or family involved. People never want to be alone. They want to be with each other. They don't want to feel isolated. They want to be accepted. _

_Never forget me, Seth. That is all I ask of you._

_In lovely anger,_

_Sam_

In lovely anger, why are my letters all signed that way? They should not be. I simply do not know how else to sign it and I cannot just put my name.

Strength in numbers is a common belief for the French. Maybe that is why we are still holding on. We have something to believe in.

France can only hold on for so long though. Without help even the mighty French will fall. How long will we last though?

**Parker says to leave a review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the wait i had terrible writers block!**

-Chapter 7-

I walk around the hotel room, humming to Buried Beneath by RED. I think Korey was getting annoyed by it.

Naturally, I started singing next. I don't think he much appreciated that.

"Sam, you have a letter from Parker!" Korey calls. I grab the letter and sit out on the hotel balcony.

_Sam,_

_I find from your letter that you are, in fact, still mad. I promise to call as soon as I can. (They may let me at some point.) _

_Samantha, all out parents did for us was not lost on me. I realize the abandonment at my leaving. I regret my decision every day. I now realize we need strength in numbers. Otherwise there is no will to survive. Our parents died to save us. I am going to fight so that they do not die in vain._

_I want this war to end as much as you do, Sam. I know it had gone on for far too long. The North Korean forces do not see that though, and France will not fall to them. You have to understand the need to fight. You have to realize, in the end, we would be here still. _

_Power is an interesting thing. It can turn even the closest brothers against one another. Look at America. They had a war with themselves. Power is a consuming thing. I find that it hunts to kill. Power wants to use you, and then it will destroy you. Then you are nothing. I find that I quiet like having little power. It makes me respect others, be kind, have manners, and I can love. Yes, even love will have to yield for power._

_You see, love is often blind. Power, has eyes wide open. It cares for no one, and destroys those who care. Power is a forced not to be messed with. It kills and kills. It has no mercy. So, Mon Cherie, we must let those who have given in to the clutches of power rule. We have no other option. _

_Seth tells me that you have left Toni's with Korey. Do be careful Sam. I cannot lose you to this war as well as our parents. _

_I love you. _

_Forever and Always,_

_Parker _

I realize Parker is right. That we only have each other now. Who else can we trust? In this time of war, there is no room for mistakes. Even the smallest could kill you. This is a war of spying, and cruel tactics. The North Korean forces even target the orphans as officers.

Mercy is a failing force. The death rates have sky rocketed.

I reach for pen and paper to write Parker Back.

_Parker,_

_I find that I was in fact still mad. I really am over it now. I understand that Power is a mighty force. Mercy is dwindling thing. Has the world no mercy for us? The small orphaned children that are products of this dreaded war. _

_Is there so sympathy for those of us that have lost everything? _

_Sympathy is another losing concept. It follows with mercy. There is none. Even those who have absolutely nothing are left to die. These cruel people want to then rule the world after this. How? On what planet is that okay? None. _

_Parker, I don't know what to do. Strength in numbers is true, but the death toll is rising as they call entire units in one look. I have no other choice then to worry about you and Seth. You two are my family now. There is no one else left I can cling to in these times of death. _

_Why did you leave, Parker? You know first hand how abandonment feels. That feeling of utter emptiness you find knowing you can never really be the same again. _

_Life feels like one big game. A game no one is allowed to just watch. Everyone must play, and all players must play some price. The price is loss, grief, or even their lives._

_The world as we know it is at stake. Fight strong and brave. Fight for me if nothing else. _

_I love you, too._

_Forever and Always,_

_Sam_

I seal the letter and mail it. Korey call me for dinner. That is how I see the look in his eyes. He needs some one just as much as I do. Though for now we are all the other had.

It will have to work. But how long will even this last?

**sorry for the shortness. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

In my mind, everything is okay. In my mind, there is no war, and I still have my parents. In my mind, Parker is not halfway across the country. In my mind, France is the perfect place to be.

My mind deludes me. I have built a world of peace and harmony. I built a world where nothing is wrong.

Ha, if only that were the case.

In the real world, there is war. I have no parents there, and Parker is halfway across the country. In reality, France is the last place anyone wants to be in its sheer lack of harmony and peace.

I like my mind better.

"Sam, are you sure you don't need to talk to someone?" Korey asks from outside my little world.

"Positive," I respond.

"Talk to Seth," he says dropping a letter in my lap. I quickly tear the envelope open.

_Sam,_

_I was right. It was too soon to say I love you. I just needed you to know in case something happens to me. This is a war we are fighting._

_Pain is an ever growing thing. I miss you so much it hurts. I never thought this would happen to me. I never thought I would fall this hard._

_I hope you are okay with Korey. If he hurts you in any way, he will have to answer to me. Then he will regret every minute of it._

_How are you holding up, Sam? It seems as though no one has wondered. Neither Parker nor I seemed concerned. Tell me about how you really are, Baby. I want to know._

_Good news! I am off next Friday and can go into the city of Paris. You will let me come see you, right?_

_Sam, I worry about what had happened with you. I think there is something you aren't telling us. I know you can be okay. You just have to keep that will to survive up._

_I miss you,_

_Seth_

Oh, Seth. He is so worried about me. And I can see him in a week. I just wish Parker could be there. I really do hope nothing happens.

Now to write Seth back…

_Seth,_

_You know me so well. No one has asked how I am. But that is for later. Korey is fine. Don't worry, and don't even THINK about dying. You can't because I can't lose you._

_As for how I am. In my head, there is a world of perfect harmony. There is no war. There is no loss. No one hurts. It's perfect._

_Except it's not real, and I can't stay there with you and Parker._

_Seth, this war is tearing us apart. I mean, two years ago, we were safe with a family and roof over our heads. Now look at us. You and Parker have had to go off to war simply to support me. I can't live with that._

_People are dying every day and I cannot help but think what if it's you or Parker next?_

_Seth, I'm worried. Wars are supposed to end and the girl gets her family and friends back to her. That is not the case here. What if I lose you or my brother as well?_

_So in answer to your question, I am not alright. I can't be. My last bit of real family is gone and you expect me to be okay? Then they leave and don't even seem concerned as to how I am holding up? That hurts me, Seth._

_But in the end it has to be okay because I am only a fifteen year old girl and there is nothing I can do. I can't fight, I can't be a nurse. I can't DO anything._

_That, Seth, is what kills me. I can't lie about my age either, because if I am caught, I would be killed._

_Tears will do us no good either. There is no way I can help. I am simply lost. I am alone in this time of war and have no escape. How would you handle that?_

_I am at a loss. I do not know what to do. Clearly there is no way I can help, so what then shall I do?_

_Help me, Seth. Meet me on the ruins of the Eiffel tower at seven o'clock Friday._

_I miss you too,_

_Sam_

There we go. I finally let out all that pent up emotion. I feel hot tears leak from my eyes as I re-read my letter and do nothing to stop them.

"How is it fair I can see Seth, but not my own brother?" I ask softly.

"It isn't," someone whispers behind me. Someone that isn't Korey.

"Who-" I begin as I turn around. "Parker!" I yell, launching myself into his arms.

"Sam!" Parker says hugging me close.

"I thought you were in Bordeaux," I say, confused.

"Some one leaked the Bordeaux location, so we had to move. We are passing through Paris on our way to Quimper," Parker says. "And I have a night off."

"Parker I missed you! Why do you have to be so far away?" I ask.

He tells me he doesn't know. But I know that he doesn't. In this time of war very few know anything.

"Come on. Let's see what is left of our city."

And so we leave, to remember Paris as it once was. And to see the new damages of war.

**Big thanks to Kittycat32 for Beta-ing! Please review!**


End file.
